


Back in the birdcage

by Katical



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Chains, Dungeon, Licking, M/M, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katical/pseuds/Katical
Summary: Before chaining Law to the heart seat in the suit room, Doflamingo wanted some private time with his former subordinate in the dungeon below the palace. After all, Law had grown up so much since the last time Doflamingo saw him.
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	Back in the birdcage

**Author's Note:**

> The summary says it all. I feel like Law has already suffered enough at Dressrosa but y’know, my brain was convinced that this happened so… I’m writing it.

The battle taking place on the surface could barely be heard in the dungeon under the palace. The occasional rumbling caused dust to fall from the ceiling. The vibrations shook the chains that were forcing Law to kneel at the centre of his cell with his arms out on either side. The sea prism stone cuffs felt hundred times heavier than they should be, adding to the fatigue he was already feeling throughout his body.

From a distance, he heard footsteps approaching him. The echoing steps were accompanied by a deep, sinister laugh, one that Law heard often when he was younger.

As his visitor came closer, Law closed his eyes to compose himself. He knew the other had a habit of stirring up his victim’s emotions in order to gain the upper hand so Law had to remind himself to remain calm and resist the taunting.

When he heard the door leading to his cell open, Law raised his head to regard his visitor.

“How are you feeling, Law?” The tall, blond man asked, grinning widely like the devil as always.

“Worse now that you’re here.” Law replied flatly.

“Well, that’s a shame, isn’t it?” Doflamingo laughed, not a single drop of sympathy in his voice.

Law couldn’t help but roll his eyes at the other. When his gaze returned, he noticed that Doflamingo was holding a whip in his hands.

Becoming aware of what Law was looking at, Doflamingo raised the item, gripping and regripping the handle.

“Curious?” He smirked.

“Not really.” Law looked away, mentally preparing himself for the torture that awaited him.

Slowly stepping closer to Law, Doflamingo crouched down and placed a finger under Law’s chin. He raised his head so that they could look directly into each other’s eyes.

“Let’s have some fun, shall we?”

It was no surprise that Doflamingo’s idea of fun was entirely one sided. Only one person was enjoying himself while the other was whipped bloody. Law had long lost count of how many times his back had been slashed. Every attack stung like a thousand needles. It took so much energy to keep voice from slipping out. He wasn’t going to allow Doflamingo the pleasure of hearing his pain. Blood was drawn from deeper cuts while his muscles quivered from the onslaught of attacks.

“Why so quiet, Law?” Doflamingo asked as he swung his arm, whip snapping against his lower back.

A flash of white pain caused Law to lurch forward. The chains that bounded his limbs jingled at the movement. Panting through gritted teeth, Law was barely able to stay conscious. But he refused to pass out, not wanting to imagine what Doflamingo would do to him if he fainted.

Pinching his eyes shut, Law awaited the next attack. Though, it never came.

Hearing the sound of the whip being tossed aside, a momentary spark of hope lighted in Law’s chest. However, it was quickly snuffed out because he knew better than to assume that Doflamingo was done. He didn’t know what was going to happen to him next so he just stayed silent and waited.

A small pressure was felt against his back when it suddenly flared into intense stinging. Flashes of pain pulsed through his body from that single point of contact and for the first time since Doflamingo began whipping him, Law let out his voice. A surprised gasp escaped him as that small point of pressure trailed down along an open gash on his back.

“What a beautiful sound,” the smile couldn’t be more evident in Doflamingo’s voice.

When Law felt the pressure lift from his back, he felt much weaker for some reason. Doflamingo only ran a finger over a wound yet the sensation drained him of all composure. He pursed his trembling lips together just in time for Doflamingo to do it again.

However, he didn’t just run a finger down one wound this time, he ran several fingers down several open wounds. Each point applied a different amount of pressure. It made Law writhe in protest, pulling at his chains in an attempt to escape. He knew that reacting this much was only entertaining Doflamingo more but the sparks of prickling pain from each fingertip made Law want to cry out.

What felt like a decade after Doflamingo finished tracing all the wounds on Law’s back, he was finally given a moment to breathe. Hanging his head in exhaustion, his muscles trembling from over stimulation, Law truly felt as if he were on the verge of passing out.

Hearing some shuffling from behind him, Law forced himself to stay alert. Gritting his teeth, he prepared for whatever was to come. However, nothing prepared him for the sensation he felt next.

For a brief second, Law thought he felt a puff of breath against his back. Confusion wormed its way into his mind before something moist and warm lapped at an open wound on his back.

The feeling chilled Law to his bones and he arched his back away in an attempt to get away from Doflamingo. The sensation made his hairs stand on end. It felt disgusting and filthy. Yet, it didn’t stop the other from continuing.

Wrapping an arm around Law’s waist, Doflamingo pulled him back and reapplied his tongue onto Law’s wounds. The contact sparked a different type of pain from when he used his finger tips. The moisture from his tongue made the wounds sting more and together with the reality that he was being licked just made Law desperate to escape.

For the second time since Doflamingo entered his cell, Law cried out.

“S-Stop!” Law protested, struggling against Doflamingo’s hold. “Let go of me! You’re disgusting!”

All his complaints fell on deaf ears. In fact, it seemed to only spur Doflamingo on as he pressed his tongue more firmly against Law’s wounds. Pulling helplessly against his chains, Law had no choice but to endure the torment.

He wasn’t sure how long it lasted. If the last time felt like a decade then this time felt like a century. Law felt several times more emotionally exhausted than he did physically, and he wasn’t sure if he could take any more. His head felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. He could barely feel his limbs anymore but he was sure they were still trembling. He didn’t even have the energy to hide his breathlessness.

“You’ve matured so much, Law.” Doflamingo spoke from behind him, an arm still firmly wrapped around Law’s waist. He sounded genuinely proud which only made Law feel sick to his stomach. “When you disappeared that day, I was truly worried. I had high hopes for you, after all.”

Law didn’t want to listen but he felt like he had been stripped bare, the words Doflamingo were saying reached his core without much difficulty.

“But when I saw you in the newspaper, not only was I pleased to know that you were still alive, but I was also looking forward to seeing you again, all grown up.”

A quiet whimper escaped Law’s lips as Doflamingo said those last few words while gently scraping a fingernail along Law’s abdomen. A deep chuckle left Doflamingo as he planted a kiss onto an area of Law’s back that wasn’t wounded.

Finally retracting his arm from around Law, Doflamingo stood up and walked around so that he was standing in view. A hand reached out and gripped Law’s chin firmly before raising his head up so that they were looking at each other. Law mustered up the energy to glare at the other, though his eyes felt weak.

The grin on Doflamingo’s face only widened. He licked his lips and looked as if he had already won. He began to lean in, closing the distance between them, but Law refused to believe that he had lost this fight.

Rolling up some saliva in his mouth, Law took aim before spitting into Doflamingo’s face. The action halted Doflamingo’s advance. His grin dropped from his face instantly. A blood vessel surfaced on his forehead and pulsed aggressively.

For the first time, it was Law’s turn to smirk.

With a harsh release of Law’s chin, Doflamingo stood to his full height, towering over Law before he swiped the back of his hand over the spit on his cheek. A shadow loomed over his face. It would intimidate anyone but for some reason, Law felt rather at peace. He was prepared for the harsh beating, or perhaps even raping, to come. But seeing Doflamingo’s smirk wiped cleanly off his face, it was worth it.

“You little…!”

The punch came without warning. Law only saw a blur before he felt his head flung to one side. He thought he saw stars for a moment. He could taste blood in his mouth. The pain only caught up to him moments later when he felt his cheek set ablaze by the impact of Doflamingo’s fist. Though it hurt, it was a much more straight forward pain than what happened after the whipping.

Punches and kicks were thrown his way. He could do nothing but endure all of it, listening to Doflamingo’s rage and the jingle of the chains that bound his limbs. His vision faded in and out. The shock of each blow grew duller and duller. His mind had long been emptied of thoughts.

And before he knew it, the beating came to an end.

Bowing his head in exhaustion, he vaguely registered the dripping of blood that gathered at his chin. He coughed a few times, spluttering blood onto the ground before heaving air into his lungs. Even breathing seemed to hurt.

A deep sigh was heard from in front of him, and Law turned his head just enough to watch Doflamingo from the corner of his eye.

“I should thank you for ruining the mood,” Doflamingo said, disappointment evident in his voice. He turned swiftly on his heels before making his way out of the cell. “Don’t think you’ll be so lucky later.”

A quiet huff of a laugh left Law as Doflamingo walked away. Even though he was the one being horribly tortured and beaten, it somehow felt like he was the one who won this battle. Being able to survive with only physical injuries, and without being violated, Law felt very much victorious. He wouldn’t dare to bet what would happen to him later that day, but at least he could savour this moment as one where he gained the upper hand over Doflamingo.

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, my heart hurts… Why did I write this? Why did I make Law suffer even more? ;_; Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that? Hmm, I don’t know whether enjoyed is the right word but you know what I mean.


End file.
